The present invention relates to dispensing-type display cabinets and, more particularly, relates to such a cabinet in which the dispensing function may be secured without interfering with the display function.
The prior art has provided many types of display cabinets having slit-like openings through which articles stored within compartments of the cabinet may be removed. Locking devices are often provided to prevent or secure the dispensing function, for example, at night, when the premises on which the cabinet is located are left unattended. Cabinets of this type are often multi-compartmented with an individual dispensing slit being provided for each compartment and with individual transparent doors being provided for each compartment. The doors are individually openable to facilitate stocking of the compartments. For the most part, prior art cabinets having individual doors for each compartment require individual locking devices for each door, or utilize locking bars that interfere with the display function and/or must be removed in order not to interfere with the dispensing function.